remember
by lillysatine
Summary: la toute première rencontre entre Jim et Blair


_**REMEMBER**_

CASCADE, Campus Rainier, 23 mai 1977.

-Eh, Jim, fais-moi une passe !

Greg savait très bien que Jim n'en ferait rien. Comme d'habitude, il ne lâcherait le ballon qu'une fois le panier mis. Jim ne ratait jamais un essai. Il était le meilleur. Pourquoi courrait-il l'imprudence de lui confier la balle ?

Alex donna un coup de sifflet. Jim avait marqué.

-Bravo, frangin ! fit Steven complètement essoufflé. Et si on arrêtait le massacre. Richard et moi, on n'en peut plus.

-Moi, ça va, sourit Greg en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds.

-Tu parles, avec Jim à tes côtés, tu ne risques pas de beaucoup transpirer !

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Alex vint les rejoindre.

-Eh, les gars, moi faut que je rentre. J'ai du boulot qui m'attend.

-Tu parles de l'exam de demain ? interrogea Greg.

-J'aimerais encore revoir la partie relative au fonctionnement de la balance des paiements. Je suis sûr que Costeley va nous poser une question sur la contrainte extérieure. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas du tout pigé le rapport avec la taille du marché intérieur.

-Plus personne ne joue ? demanda Jim qui s'était approché du petit groupe.

-On parlait de demain, répondit Alex.

-Demain ? Je ne te suis pas.

-Tu sais, l'examen en économie nationale.

-Ah… J'avais complètement oublié. Quel est le problème ? On joue ou pas ?

Jim s'impatientait. Les études n'étaient pas son sujet de discussion favori. S'il s'était retrouvé à étudier l'économie, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à son père. En réalité, Jim détestait cette matière. Il assistait aux cours uniquement les jours de mauvais temps, quand le terrain de basket était impraticable. Seul l'exercice physique le motivait. S'asseoir derrière un pupitre pour écouter un type débiter des théories représentait une torture.

-Bon, bah, Richard et moi on rentre, dit Steven d'une voix peu assurée. Sa mère lui a demandé d'être chez lui à 18 heures.

-Allez-y, interrompit Greg. Moi, je reste encore un peu avec Jim. Histoire de suer encore un petit peu.

-Oui, tu peux rentrer Steven. Je crois que t'en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui, dit Jim en tapotant amicalement sur l'épaule de son frère. Je serais à la maison d'ici une heure. Vas-y, Alex ! Ne te sens pas obligé de rester avec nous si tu préfères réviser.

Alors qu'Alex était déjà parti, Steven et Richard rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Leurs sacs semblaient bien lourds à porter pour de si frêles lycéens. Leur corpulence était inversement proportionnelle à leur génie. La santé de Steven inquiétait d'ailleurs Jim. Mais comment lui faire goûter aux joies du sport, lui qui vivait le nez plongé dans les bouquins ? C'est pourquoi Jim avait proposé d'échanger quelques balles. Steven avait accepté à la seule condition que Richard, son grand ami, soit aussi de la partie. Tous trois s'étaient donc rendus sur le stade du campus. En plus d'être le plus proche, il était doté de nouveaux paniers de basket depuis deux jours. Jim avait la ferme intention de venir les inaugurer dès que le soleil daignerait apparaître.

Greg avait eu la même idée que son ami. Quant à Alex, celui-ci revenait de la bibliothèque quand il aperçut Jim qui se dirigeait vers le stade. Il s'était naturellement joint au petit groupe.

Ensemble, ils avaient décidé de constituer deux équipes. Steven et Richard d'un côté, Greg et Jim de l'autre. Alex avait insisté pour jouer le rôle de l'arbitre : ses vêtements l'empêchaient de jouer. Et puis, avait-on déjà vu un basketteur en costume ? Alex s'habillait toujours de la sorte. Ses parents pensaient que son intégration dans la vie étudiante en serait facilitée. Que ses origines passeraient ainsi inaperçues. Mais la couleur jaune ne s'efface pas avec un costume. Alex le savait bien. Il aimait trop ses parents pour les désapprouver. C'est pourquoi il acceptait silencieusement son surnom de « Jap à la cravate ».

Jim lança la balle à Greg. Distrait, celui-ci la rata.

-Tu pensais à Sam, je parie, sourit Jim.

-Pas précisément, répondit Greg en rougissant.

La balle avait roulé jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain. Les mains dans les poches, Greg partit la chercher. Il sifflotait. Lui non plus n'accordait pas beaucoup d'intérêts à ses études. Tant pis s'il plantait l'examen de demain. La nuit n'était pas faite pour réviser, mais pour dormir…À moins que Samantha ne se trouvât entre ses draps.

-Tiens, le voilà ton ballon, fit une légère voix.

Deux petites mains tendirent le ballon à Greg qui le saisit. Surpris par l'apparition, il ne répondit pas. Une gamine d'environ sept ans le regardait avec admiration. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains dont les grandes boucles aux reflets dorés illuminaient son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un beau bleu transparent. Greg observa son accoutrement de parfait garçon manqué. Une casquette des Lakers parachevait le tout.

-Je peux venir jouer avec vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

-J'aimerais bien, mais tu es trop petite.

-S'il te plaît, monsieur.

Greg regarda sa montre. Samantha serait chez lui avant sept heures. S'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard, il avait intérêt à partir. Cela tombait très bien. Il détestait le rôle de garde-chiourme.

La petite fille attendait pleine d'espoir. Greg eut pitié. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la conduisit jusqu'à Jim. Lui qui avait tant d'attentions pour son petit frère saurait s'en occuper. Pendant ce temps, Greg en profiterait pour rejoindre la douce Samantha. Ses charmes ne permettaient aucun retard.

-Jim, je te rapporte la balle et la personne qui l'a trouvée. Moi, je rentre réviser. À demain !

Greg tourna rapidement le dos à Jim évitant ainsi une discussion qui contrecarrerait ses projets. Jim ne réagit pas. Il avait observé la scène de loin. Son ouïe particulièrement fine lui avait également permis de connaître les intentions de la fillette. Connaissant bien son ami, Jim savait que Greg viendrait rapidement le chercher pour trouver une solution qui lui éviterait de se salir les mains. Son « amour » pour les plus petits était de notoriété commune.

-Dis, Monsieur, tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? demanda à nouveau l'enfant.

À n'en pas douter, cette gamine était têtue.

-Il est tard. Ta maman t'attend.

L'enfant prit un air vexé. Personne ne voulait donc jouer au ballon ? Jim s'agenouilla et regarda la petite fille.

-Je dois rentrer chez moi. Mais pour te faire plaisir, j'accepte de marquer un panier avec toi. Tu es d'accord ?

L'enfant accepta d'un signe timide de la tête. Jim passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la souleva et la posa sur ses solides épaules. La gamine conservait le ballon que Jim lui avait confié serré contre son cœur. Arrivé à quelques mètres du panier le plus proche, Jim s'arrêta.

-Maintenant, lance la balle de toutes tes forces, ordonna-t-il.

La petite obéit et lança la balle. Celle-ci s'arrêta sur le cercle de métal peint en orange et se balança un peu, hésitant à tomber du bon côté. Après quelques secondes, la balle traversa le filet.

-Bravo ! Jim applaudit. Tu es une championne !

Jim reposa délicatement l'enfant au sol. Il empoigna un petit pendentif qui pendait à son cou. C'était une sorte de manie qu'il avait quand il se sentait en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-C'est quoi ? demanda l'enfant.

-Un cadeau de ma maman. C'est un porte-bonheur.

-Pour marquer des paniers ?

-Si tu veux.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais arriver à marquer des paniers. Maman dit qu'il faut attendre que je grandisse un peu.

Jim ne répondit pas. Sa mère lui avait dit la même chose, il y a maintenant si longtemps. C'était avant que… L'enfant regardait Jim d'un air intrigué. Sans doute se demandait-il combien d'années seraient nécessaires pour obtenir la même taille que lui. Jim détacha la chaînette.

-Puisque tu es une championne, il te faut une médaille. Tiens, je te la donne. Prends-en grand soin.

-Tu me la donnes ? Ta maman va être fâchée.

-Je pense qu'elle serait contente qu'une championne le porte.

-Dis, c'est vrai, je peux le garder ?

La gamine regardait avec fierté le cadeau qu'elle venait de recevoir. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

-Dis, une championne c'est une fille ? Moi je ne suis pas une fille, je suis un garçon. Merci quand même !

Sur ce l'enfant disparut brusquement courant à toute vitesse pour ne pas être rattrapé. Au cas où Jim changerait d'avis. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Au loin, le gamin s'arrêta pris de remords. Ce pendentif devait avoir beaucoup de valeur. Il le regarda une fois de plus, complètement envoûté. Il représentait un petit loup en argent. Celui-ci avait un éclat étrange. Il se retourna et vit Jim qui l'observait. L'enfant fit marche arrière. Arrivé aux côtés de Jim, il mit sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un morceau de papier.

-Tiens, comme ça, toi et moi on est quitte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une image que la maîtresse m'a donnée en échange de tous mes bons points. Au revoir, ma maman m'attend. Il faut aussi que tu rentres avant que ta maman ne s'inquiète.

Jim salua l'enfant et regarda l'image que lui avait donnée l'enfant. Elle représentait une magnifique panthère aux yeux bleu turquoise. Etait-ce la fatigue ? L'animal paraissait vivant. Jim secoua la tête et voulut ranger l'image dans sa poche. Un mot au dos de l'image attira cependant son attention. Il s'agissait du nom du gamin.

-Merci, Blair ! fit Jim dans un sourire.


End file.
